Marcus Kilbrook
Marcus the Gallant No one can be as Gallant as, a true fighter with INDOMITABLE Faith, Spirit, Determination and ambitions like Marcus Kilbrook, the Gallant. He's reliable and ambitious. Of course he's also courteous, adaptable... and quite unorthodox. People often become curious and reach out on this by asking him for help and without hesitation nor questioning their innocence motives, Marcus are more than willing to aid those in need and wish to receive NOTHING in return, that is what Marcus is all about... A altruistic unsung hero. Marcus can understand the meaning of pain and embrace it as a tool to conquer fears and uncertainties... To be this willingly to help people led to many to question his true motives but they'll all end up with no answers, or perhaps a vague one.... Physical Appearance Standing at Six Feet and Seven inches or Two Hundred point Sixty-Six centimeter, with a neatly-groomed black short hair with an optimistic attitude on his rather charming... alluring face, along with piercing blue eyes, set woefully within their sockets. His soft skin compliments his eyes, his cheekbones, and his facial hair. An Stromic Human with mesomorph body, weighing Two Hundred and Sixty-Five pounds or nearly Nineteen Stones worth of muscles in his body. His physique is what people'd say... Perfect. His strong, sturdy stout frame provides intimidation. Some people, specifically ladies... would say he has a godly body. This 'godly' body harbors several scars as well, some of them are clean, some of them are nasty... There's straight, curves, zigzags, and even freestyle scars from shoulder to toes. The notable physical features would be his scars on his face. There's multiple of scars, these very scars serves a sole purpose, a reasoning of his alluring looks, his smooth soft skin, his piercing blue eyes and even his dashing white teeth when he smiles compliments these scars. There's a clean scar along his right jawline, a nasty 'X' scar on his chin, clean Scar running across bridge of his nose, from cheek to cheek, ugly twin scars running down from his right temple to his right cheek, crossing with the others and lastly, a clean twin scar on upper left lip, diagonally. In short, his charming face that could easily entrap women into a small fantasy for a moment before releasing them to their reality. History Birth of Marcus Williams Kilbrook ..Many hours.. Many had been spent on the arrival of the Kilbrook’s third child. They had waited patiently until the time had come. Elizabeth had strained for a long while, screaming in agony before it had all come to a blissful end with the breaking sound that was Marcus’ first cry. The day was April 28th, 9 L.C.. The newborn had been welcomed into the world by his two elder brothers, Benjamin lll, the heir and Galahad, as well as his parents Elizabeth and Benjamin Jr.. The doctor handed the infant to his mother, wrapped in a soft fleece blanket, allowing her to tend to him accordingly. She murmured in a soft tone, as to prevent startling the babe. “Marcus.” Benjamin Jr. gave a firm nod in agreement, clasping a large hand onto the woman’s shoulder. “You’re done well, my love.. Rest now.” The man muttered before taking the child into his arms and to the nearby fireplace. He sat in the rocking chair, chuckling. “Welcome, young Marcus. Just like within my dream, you’ll be disliked in the beginning. Spat upon and return you shall give them flowers. Beatings rewarded with hugs.. You will become a great knight- One who harbors indomitable faith, an unbreakable spirit, and be a man with great determination. Then, within time, the people shall respect you, befriend you, as well as love and accept you as their own. You bear the name of your great grandfather, and just as he predicted, you shall surpass him and all those of stromic origin.” And thus begins the story of Marcus the Gallant. Childhood House Kilbrook's Downfall Shortly after Marcus's birth, a tragedy struck upon the Kilbrook Family and the other Stromic Families in Arathi Highlands. The Invasion of Orcish Horde in Arathi Highlands, they brought Machine of Destruction and Ogres to achieve into bringing such destruction to the beautiful kingdom of Stromgarde and its neighboring cities as much as they can. As the Horde razed their homes, pillaged everything they found valuable... And butchered everyone. Marcus's parent gathered their armors and their weapons, the father'd instruct Marcus's older brothers to go down to the cellar and there lies a hidden tunnel that'd lead them to their safety. (WIP) Late Childhood Family and Friends Benjamin Kilbrook Jr. Marcus's Father (WIP) Elizabeth Kilbrook Marcus's Mother (WIP) Benjamin Kilbrook III Marcus's Oldest Brother (WIP) Galahad Kilbrook Marcus's Older Brother (WIP) Alainysia Addington Marcus's First, Trusted Friend (WIP) Dalanh Shadow-Dawn Marcus's Trusted Friend (WIP)Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Knights Category:Paladins Category:Embershield Protectorate Category:Kingdom of Dawnlight Category:Stromgarde Human